


Go Left, Danny

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: A simple chase after a suspect nearly ends in tragedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is for cargumentluv’s birthday which was on January 12th, sorry it’s so late. It’s also for my birthday coming up shortly on the 27th. There’s no real plot, just an excuse to whump Danny and cause Steve some angst. Thanks to rewob17 for the beta.  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, doesn’t look like I ever will, (sigh).

"Go left, Danny!"

"What?" They'd come to question a suspect in a chain of jewelry store robberies, but the idiot, who'd been standing in his driveway when they pulled up, had taken off around his house. Now as they ran through the backyard, heading for the treeline in pursuit, his GI Joe partner wanted them to split up. "We should stay together. There's no knowing what's in these trees."

"You should go left to cut him off while I try to catch up with him." Steve waved his left arm indicating an opening in the trees to the far left of the yard.

"You're going to catch him in like two minutes. This guys can't run worth a damn. Why do I have to tire myself out too?"

"Because you need to work off those Malasadas you scoffed down this morning, and running's a good way to do that. Gracie would never forgive me if you had a heart attack."

"It won't be a heart attack that kills me Turboman, it'll be you and one of your brilliant plans to keep me healthy. Chin, how far out are you and Kono?" Danny asked over his com link as he reluctantly took the direction his partner indicated.

"Just pulling in the driveway now, brah."

"Okay, we're around back heading into the trees. Steve is in pursuit of our suspect, I'm heading left to try and cut him off. If I get lost in here, come find me."

"Enough, Danny. You won't get lost. Besides, I almost have him." Steve was breathing harder as he increased his speed. Seconds later he tackled the suspect to the ground, cuffing the stunned man before he could so much as move.

"I have him, Danny, you can come back now you've work off some of that sugar." A satisfied grin graced the SEAL's handsome face a couple of minutes later, as he marched his prisoner out of the trees towards Chin and Kono who had stopped in the backyard.

Steve pushed the man to sit on the ground as he turned expecting to see his partner emerge from the treeline. But the smug grin faltered as no Danny appeared, and worse, no snarky comments came over the com.

"Danny? Come on, Danny the exercise is good for you and you know it." Still nothing.

HPD had arrived, so Chin pulled the prisoner up and handed him over.

"Boss, we should go look for Danny." Kono started walking towards the treeline, obviously concerned.

"He's just sulking because I made him run in there, Kono."

"I don't think so, Steve." Chin joined in as he too headed towards the trees. "Danny may sulk, but he'd never cause us this much worry. Besides, when have you ever known him to not yell at you?"

Doubt crossed Steve's face. Chin was right, Danny should have been yelling about being sent into the trees for exercise, when Steve caught the guy so quickly.

By now Kono was already in the trees, well ahead of Chin and Steve, who was also now following her.

"Oh, no! Boss, get in here!" Kono yelled.

Steve sprinted the rest of the way to the treeline, brushing past Chin as he ran to where he could just see Kono.

There was no sign of Danny, but Kono held her arm out to stop him as he ran up next to her.

At her feet was a large hole, partially covered with rotten boards. Steve figured it must have been an old well. It was impossible to tell how deep the well was, but it was obviously deep enough to not be able to see if his partner was at the bottom, without a light.

Steve knelt down as he pulled out his flashlight. "Danny" he called as he shone the light down.

The first thing he saw was the blue of Danny's shirt, then Chin also shone a light and they could see that Danny was lying on his left side, not moving.

"Kono, there's a rope in the trunk of the Camaro, get that and call fire/rescue." Kono ran off to do as Steve asked. "I'm going down there, Chin."

"Wait for the rope, it's too deep to jump down, and you could land on Danny." Chin cautioned him, ever the voice of reason.

"It's only about ten feet. If you hold my arms and lower me down, I'll only have to drop about two feet." Steve was removing his tac vest and gun as he spoke, placing them in a neat pile to the side of the hole.

"You can wait two minutes, Steve. You need to do this safely, for Danny's sake."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but a breathless Kono ran up and handed him the rope. Two HPD officers were with her, and between them and Chin, they were able to lower Steve down. Thankfully, the well was dry.

Danny was deathly pale, but Steve immediately felt for a pulse at his neck, and was thankful when he found one. There was blood pooling by the blonde's head and it was hard to tell if he had any broken bones.

"He's alive, how long till fire/rescue arrives?" Steve called. "I don't want to move him, there's no telling what he may have injured."

"They just pulled up." Chin called back.

It took another thirty minutes before Danny was removed from the hole. Steve was glad he hadn't woken up, as it was really dark and confining down there and they didn't need a panic attack caused by claustrophobia. But when he hadn't stirred at all by the time they reached the hospital, Steve became even more worried than he already was.

Now, relegated to a waiting room, Steve was pacing between the window and the door. Chin and Kono sat watching. They knew their boss was worried about his partner, but they could also see the guilt that was starting to eat away at him.

"It's not your fault, Steve." Chin started.

"I sent him that way, Chin. Told him he needed to work off the Malasadas so, tell me, whose fault, is it?"

"It was just an accident, boss." Kono soothed.

Steve simply shook his head and continued to pace.

"Family of Daniel Williams?" A tall woman in green scrubs asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Here, I'm his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Ah yes, I have you down as his next of kin, Commander McGarrett. Come with me and I'll fill you in on Mr. Williams' condition." The doctor made as if to leave, but Steve stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You can talk in front of Chin and Kono, we're a team, and please call me Steve."

"Very well. Mr. Williams is currently being moved to a room."

Steve held up his hand to stop the woman. "It's Detective Williams, but he'd want you to call him Danny."

"Danny has a concussion, caused when his head hit a rock. We've debrided the wound and stitched it. He has a broken left wrist and cracked ribs on that side also. His left leg is severely bruised, and his knee wrenched, but thankfully nothing's broken."

"He'll be okay?" Kono asked.

"Yes, in time he'll make a full recovery." The doctor smiled. "We want to keep him overnight for observation, but he may be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"That's good." Steve said with a relieved sigh.

"Does he have someone at home to look after him? He shouldn't be alone for a few days."

Both Chin and Kono looked at Steve, who was nodding. "I'll be there to help him, don't worry doc. Danny also has a large Ohana here who will take care of him."

"Good. Now if you want I can take you to him."

The room they entered was dark except for a soft light on the right side. Danny lay in the bed his left arm resting on a pillow, a stark white cast from his elbow down. There was a white bandage on the left side of his head running from the forehead into the hairline. A dark bruise already spreading around it. He appeared to be asleep.

The three teammates looked at each other, then Chin and Kono walked towards the couch over by where the light stood. Steve took up residence in the chair on the left side of the bed and gently put his hand over Danny's uninjured right hand.

Two sleepy blue eyes opened and looked at the SEAL. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Danno." Steve carefully squeezed the hand under his. "How you feeling?"

"Like there's a marching band playing in my head. Doc says I have a concussion and have to stay here overnight. You here to break me out?"

"No. You'll be staying like the doc wants. We're just here to make sure they're treating you right."

Danny carefully rolled his head to look over at Chin and Kono. Both smiled back at him.

"But tomorrow I'll take you home with me and look after you. That okay?" Steve continued, drawing the blonde's attention back to him.

"Guilt trip, huh babe?"

"I sent you into the trees, you were right; we didn't know what was in there."

"Chill, babe. It wasn't your fault. I was just busting your chops because I didn't want to run through the trees when I knew you'd catch the guy." Danny had turned his hand over and was now squeezing Steve's in return.

"Still."

"Still nothing. This was just an accident, no one's fault. Got that?"

"Fine. But you're still coming to stay with me. Now get some sleep while you can, you know what concussion checks are like."

"Stay with me for a while?" Danny's sleepy eyes stayed on his partner's until he answered, then they closed as he drifted off to sleep.

"Always, Danno."

The End


End file.
